A Magical Halloween
by Brainyxbat
Summary: MK, Nod, Bomba, Finn, Venus, and Mars, plus Ronin, take their children to Disneyland for a fun Halloween. What could happen? Modern world AU. MK/Nod, Finn/OC 1, Bomba/OC 2.
1. Surprise!

**(A/N: I've had this idea for quite a while, and I just had to do it. The image above shows how the kids look. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **A Magical Halloween**

Prologue

* * *

 **(A/N:** **Here's the kids and their parents!**

 **Soren and Susan, son and daughter of MK and Nod. Reddish-brown hair, and green eyes  
** **Lily, daughter of Finn and Venus. Orange hair, green eyes, freckles, black pointy ears on top of head  
** **Libra, daughter of Mars and Bomba. Black hair, teal eyes**

 **On to the story!)**

* * *

"Kids, can you gather up in the living room?" Nod Hutcherson requested. "We've got a big surprise for all of you."

Soon, everyone was in the living room, the parents eager to present the surprise. The aforementioned children consisted of 6-year-old twins Soren and Susan Hutcherson, 3-year-old Lily Wilson, and in Soren's little arms, 1-year-old Libra Joyce. They all sat on the floor in front of the couch, waiting for the announcement of their big surprise.

"Okay so," Finn Wilson started off, "You know how usually for Halloween, we dress up and walk to all the houses in the neighborhood for candy?" The kids, minus Libra, nodded. "Well this year, there's been a change of plans."

"What's the change?" Susan asked innocently.

MK Joyce-Hutcherson set a round platter on the coffee table, and lifted the lid, revealing a circular cake. "Soren, Susan, can you read that for Lily and Libra?"

The twins stood up, and their green eyes widened in shock. The cake's icing decorations read "We're trick-or-treating in Disneyland!" They turned to the younger girls. "Guys, we're going to Disneyland for Halloween!" Lily joined in the screaming cheers and joyful jumping, as Libra sat cluelessly. When the parents moved down on the floor, they were bombarded with hugs and multiple signs of gratitude, which they happily returned.

"When do we leave?" Soren asked around.

"We leave in a week," Nod replied.

"Aww!" Lily and the twins whined.

"We don't wanna wait!" Susan pouted.

"Sorry guys," Nod ruffled his twins' hair.

"It'll fly by, sweetie," Finn kissed Lily's forehead, "Just give it time."

"We can go shopping for Halloween outfits for you kids," Venus Woods-Wilson brought up, "Who wants to wear a costume?" Lily was the only one who raised her hand. "Okay Lily, we can get you a costume."

"Yay!"

"You wanna go to Disneyland, Libra?" Mars Woods-Joyce cooed as she picked up the baby, and nuzzled her face. "You wanna meet Mickey and his friends?"

Bomba Joyce sat next to them on the floor. "She ought to have a good time."

"Yep," Mars nodded, "She'll love it."

"Oh! And Grandpa Ronin will be coming with us!" Nod announced, and the kids showed great enthusiasm. Despite Ronin's serious (sometimes grumpy) nature, which was still intact, his grandkids loved him, and the feeling was mutual.

"What costume do you want, angel?" Finn asked Lily.

"Anna, from Frozen!" She replied excitedly.

"Well, if they have Anna costumes at the Disney store, then Anna you shall be."

"Yay! Thanks, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, cutie."

* * *

"Okay, here's our last stop," Ronin Farrell announced as the huge family entered the Disney store in their local mall. The parents were carrying shopping bags from all their other stops, and their arms were getting tired. The kids immediately made a beeline for the toys, admiring them like buried treasure.

"Lilybelle!" Finn called out to his daughter, using the affectionate nickname that only he could use for her. "Come here, sweetie!"

She eagerly ran up to him and Venus. "Yes, Daddy?" He loved how obedient she was.

"We found what you're looking for," He held up an Anna costume in her size, a blue and black dress with a fuchsia cape, while Venus had the matching shoes, which were black with a gold design on the front, and sequins along the tops.

"We need to find your shoe size, Lil." Lily sat on Finn's knee, as Venus helped her try on the shoes, and walk around in them.

"I love 'em!" She exclaimed, as her mama changed her shoes back to her blue sparkly Converses.

"If your feet start to hurt in the parks, either me or Daddy can carry you."

"Here are your sizes," Nod gave Soren and Susan matching black t-shirts with Halloween icons, Soren's having Mickey Mouse, and Susan's having Minnie Mouse. "You guys like to match, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Soren replied, but Susan was quiet.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Nod chuckled, as Ronin smirked.

At the baby clothes section, Mars was leafing through onesies as Bomba scooped Libra up in his arms, out of her red Minnie Mouse stroller. She held onto his shirt with her tiny hand as she watched her mommy browse. "Yes, this is the one!" She took out a black cap-sleeve legless onesie with a glittery tutu, and a Minnie Mouse witch design on the front. She laid it on Libra to get an idea of how it would look, and her smile grew. "That'd look so adorable! We can use those leggings she got on her 1st birthday with this." In the shoes, she took out a pair of white Mary Janes with a red plaid lining, black velvet ribbons, and Minnie Mouse heads on the black toes. "And these!" She managed to find their baby's size, and decided to use them for her. "She'll look so precious!" Mars gushed.

"Yes she will," Bomba chuckled as Libra giggled, "She needs some socks too." With his free hand, he grabbed a set of two pairs of Minnie Mouse ruffle-hemmed socks. One pair was white with a red hemming, and a black flats-like design with a red bow, while the other was red with blue hemming and toes, and white polka dots.

"Those are adorable!" Mars cooed. "Good choices!"

"Thanks. Which ones should she wear? The blue ones, or white?"

"Umm," She held the shoes up to the socks, "The white ones."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, what's my baby half-sister wearing for Halloween?" MK came up, holding Susan's hand, and kissed the smiley infant's cheek.

"She'll be wearing these," Mars showed her the onesie, shoes, and socks, "And those striped leggings from her first birthday."

"Aww, cute! She'll look so precious!"

"Yes she will."

The family joined the long line to the registers, their purchases ready to be brought home. Lily was gazing around the store, her tiny hand in her father's safe hold, when something caught her eye. "Daddy?" She tugged on his wrist, considering she couldn't reach his t-shirt sleeves.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at his angel.

"Can we wear matching pajamas?" She pointed to the Mickey/Minnie Mouse Halloween pajamas, which mainly had black and white stripes, and orange with white polka dots.

"Hmm..." He pondered the idea, and turned to the other parents. "Hey, guys? Come on." He led them to where his daughter pointed. "Lily suggested we wear matching pjs; what do you say?"

"Sounds great!" Venus agreed enthusiastically. "Good idea, baby," She kissed Lily's cheek, which was dotted with Finn's inherited freckles.

"I'm up for that," Mars shrugged.

"Me too," Bomba nodded.

"Here's my size," MK took out a womens' set from the rack.

"I've got mine," Nod brought out a mens' set, and turned to his and MK's twins. "Let's find yours." He found a nightshirt for Susan, and a shirt and pants for Soren.

"These should be Libra's," Mars found a shirt and pants for the baby.

"Lily, you and Susan get to match," Finn brought out another nightshirt, in a smaller size.

"I'm not sure about wearing these," Ronin remarked.

"Aw come on, sourpuss," Nod chuckled, "We all have to match; it was Lily's idea. Try saying no to your grandkids' faces."

Ronin looked down, and saw the children giving him pleading looks. It seemed that even Libra was giving him puppy eyes. He sighed heavily, and felt himself give in. "Fine."

"Yay!" The kids cheered, and hugged his legs.

"What a softie," Venus giggled, and Finn snickered. They almost saw what looked like a small smile on Ronin's face. "Okay, let's pay for our stuff and get out of here." They then rejoined the line, which thankfully had gotten shorter.

* * *

Before long, it was the night before the family would leave for Disneyland. The kids were very excited, and could hardly wait to go. Finn was making some last minute checkups on the house before he would go to bed with Venus, when he smiled at who he saw in the living room: Lily, curled up on the floor like a cat, fast asleep. Her head was rested on a small, round Halloween pillow she had her eye on recently at the grocery store. It was light teal with a cute sugar skull.

Finn knelt down to her level on all fours, and laid his head on the floor. "Lily?" He petted her soft, orange hair. "Lil?"

She moaned sleepily, as her big green eyes blinked open. "Hmm? Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, girlie," He kissed her cheek, "What're you doing out here at this hour? It's almost midnight."

"I was walking."

"Well Lily, you need your sleep for the big drive tomorrow." The Anaheim parks were several hours away from where they lived, so they needed to get up in the morning for an early start. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not sweepy," She yawned.

"You were just asleep on the floor a minute ago, Ms. Smarty Pants," Finn chuckled and tickled her side and tummy, making her squeal and giggle. She sounded just like her mommy. "Come on, kiddo." He picked her up, keeping the pillow under her head, and walked to her Frozen-themed bedroom. He laid her on her bed, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "G'night, Lilybelle." He kissed her forehead.

"'Night, Daddy. I love you."

He felt his heart melting. She was so sweet and precious. "I love you too, baby." He ruffled her hair, rubbed his nose on hers, and walked in the master bedroom, where Venus was sleeping peacefully on her side, and laid in front of her. She was currently wearing her Disney Villainesses pjs of a grey acid wash graphic t-shirt and black printed shorts. He sighed lovingly and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, brushing her hair back. He wondered how he got so lucky; he has a beautiful wife, and an adorable daughter. Life was good.

Her big emerald eyes blinked opened at his gentle touch, her long eyelashes fluttering, and she smiled sleepily at her husband. "Hey you."

"Hey V," Finn pecked her lips, "Lily was sleeping on the floor out in the living room, so I had to put her back in bed."

Venus giggled quietly. "Oh, Lily. She's so silly. Silly Lily."

"Just like Mommy," He chuckled under his breath, as she blushed timidly. "Let's get some sleep for the big drive tomorrow. Mars and Bomba are renting an RV to fit all of us."

"'Kay. Sounds fun." She snuggled in his bare chest, and was out immediately, unintentionally without another word.

"G'night, beautiful," He whispered, and kissed the side of her head. He hugged her closely, one hand rubbing her waist, and his nose nuzzled in her soft, black hair, he drifted off to sleep.

Again, life was good. No, it was _amazing._

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's the prologue. There's more family cuteness to come! MK, Nod, Ronin, Bomba, and Finn belong to Blue Sky Studios, while Venus, Mars, Lily, and Libra are my own characters. Soren and Susan are by me and by my friend TangledDisneyForever.)**

 **From now on, for better visualization of certain things, I'll put in Pinterest numbers for outfits, toys, etc. Just put the number in a pin link! (I hope they work...)**

 **-Lily's Anna Costume**

 **\- Dress: 442830575855851275**

 **\- Shoes: 442830575855851277**

 **-Lily's Halloween Pillow: 442830575856610780**

 **-Venus' PJs: 442830575856078018**

 **-Soren's T-Shirt: 442830575855473616**

 **-Susan's T-Shirt: 442830575856414615**

 **-Libra's Outfit**

 **\- Onesie: 442830575855851167**

 **\- Shoes: 442830575855851816**

 **\- Socks: 442830575855851919 (Right)**

 **\- Stroller: 442830575856611559**


	2. In the RV

**(A/N: This is a long one; enjoy!)**

* * *

 **A Magical Halloween**

Ch. 1

* * *

Finn's eyes barely opened when he heard a car horn honking outside. "Ugh," He groaned groggily, and looked out the window after pushing the curtain back. He snapped awake when he saw an RV outside on their driveway, and Ronin waiting just by it, getting impatient. "VENUS!" He shrieked in shock, scaring her awake. "They're here! They're waiting outside! We've gotta hurry!" As she ran to their daughter's room, bumping into him, Finn gathered their pre-packed suitcases as quickly as he could after yanking his sneakers on, haphazardly carrying them outside. "Sorry we're late, Ronin!" He dashed inside after the door was opened, and accidentally shoved Bomba aside with one of the suitcases. "Sorry!"

He tossed them on the luggage pile one by one, as Nod ducked down to avoid getting smacked in the head. "Hey, be careful with those!" He laughed.

"Sorry!"

Susan was watching silently from the couch, hugging her Rapunzel plush doll, and wearing her Disney Emoji pajamas; shorts and a tank top. She had light pink Mickey Tsum Tsums socks on her little feet.

"Lily, wake up! Everyone's waiting outside! We're late!" Venus woke up Lily, hastily scooping her up and running for the front door.

"Wait! Anna!" Lily reached for her room. Her mommy skidded on the floor to turn back, her socked feet slipping on the wood, and quickly grabbed the Frozen Fever Anna plush doll off the bed. She was thankful that her bedroom was downstairs.

"Here's Anna, sweetie! Let's go!" Venus dashed out the door after grabbing her purse and slipping her black knee-high Converses on, as Lily hugged her doll tightly. Her shoes flopped at the legs, due to not being zipped up. The three were still in their pajamas, Finn not wearing a shirt at all, but they didn't care. They could change at the first bathroom stop. "We're here! We're here! Don't leave without us!" She burst in after locking the house's front door, and shutting off the electricity, and after setting Lily on a seat, she flopped on the booth couch next to Soren, panting and heaving. "Phew! Made it!"

"Are you okay?" Soren asked her, holding his plush Sulley and wearing his Baymax Pjs, as Ronin started driving the RV, Nod sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"Yeah," She nodded through her panting, "I'm okay, honey. Me, your uncle Finn, and your cousin Lily were just running late."

"Yeah, uncle Finn almost hit Daddy with a bag."

She snorted out a laugh, and shoved her fist to her mouth. "Is, is he okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Nod replied.

 **(A/N: Let's just ignore the no walking in an RV on the road rule, 'kay? I've seen TV shows that ignore it. Things are more fun and interesting this way.)**

Throughout these events, baby Libra was safe and snug in her red Minnie Mouse car seat, secured to the booth table. She was wearing 101 Dalmatians pink heart Pjs, and white spotted socks with a puppy head on her tiny feet, and over them was a cozy Dalmatian puppy robe for extra warmth, and she had a pumpkin pacifier in her little mouth. She had an Itty Bitty Cookie Monster plush toy from Hallmark in the seat with her. She looked so adorable, all the parents couldn't help but glance at her continuously. They each took a picture too, being careful to not scare her by turning the flash off on their phones.

"You kids excited?" MK asked her kids and niece.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"I wanna ride the world ride!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ah, Small World," Nod remarked from the passenger seat, "That's a classic, Lilybelle."

"Hey, only Daddy can call me that!" The little ginger pouted angrily at him. She had her mommy's mood swings.

"Oh..." He didn't know how to respond, as the mothers stifled giggles.

"Don't steal Finn's nickname for her," Ronin smirked at his son, as the ginger man snickered.

"So," MK decided to change the subject; she turned to her niece, and ruffled her pumpkin-colored hair, "You like Anna, huh?"

"Yeah!" She nodded, hugging her doll. "I have two dollies, but this one's my favorite, from her birthday! I wanna get the one from Olaf's Frozen Adventure!"

"You sure Anna won't get lonely?" MK teased her, prodding at the doll in her arms.

"This _is_ Anna, silly!" She giggled.

She didn't know how to respond to that. "Okay, you got me there. Um, I bet Santa Claus will bring you the doll you want when Christmas comes, if you're a good girl."

"I hope so!"

At the booth, Soren slid down on the floor, and walked up to Libra's seat. He knelt down to her level, his hands by his feet. "Hi, Libra." She blinked her large, teal eyes at him. "You like Cookie Monster?" He waved her little toy in front of her eyes, and she grabbed at it. "You like cookies?" Her coo in reply was muffled by her pacifier. "Everyone likes cookies, Libra. I know I do; especially Mommy's."

"Soren?" Nod's voice addressing him caught his attention. "Hands off the floor, mister. It's just for shoes, bud."

"Sorry, Daddy." He quickly raised his hands up, and turned his attention back to the baby. "Are you too hot?"

"Don't worry, she's fine," Bomba assured him, sitting in the booth, "Babies need a little extra warmth."

"Ohh." He then saw his aunt/half grandmother in the booth. "Is Mars asleep?"

Bomba looked over at her; she was slumped over on the table, her head rested in her arms. "Yeah, she is. She lost some sleep last night, because Libra was crying a lot."

"Why was she crying?"

"Well, it was usually because either she needed a change, or just wanted attention."

"Ohh."

Finn was in the master bedroom, trying to find one of his suitcases in the mess he made, and saw his little Lily facing away from him, talking to MK. Feeling mischievous, he bent down to her level, tiptoed up behind her back, and uttered a playful growl as he started to tickle her sides. She squealed loudly and laughed hysterically, almost dropping her doll; she turned around and saw him. "Daddy!" She giggled.

"Hey cutie," He chuckled, drawing his hands away, "What're you doing? You bugging Aunt MK?" He teased her, his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, she's fine," She snickered, "She was just talking about her Anna dolls. She wants the one from Olaf's Frozen Adventure for Christmas."

"Well Lilybelle, if you're a good little girl, then Santa will bring you one."

"I will, Daddy! I'll be the goodest little girl ever!"

Finn chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was so adorable. "Yes you will be." He kissed her cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

She glanced downward for a brief moment. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at MK when she snickered into her fist. He was still just in his black plaid Jack Skellington pajama pants from last night. "Well sweetie, boys usually don't wear shirts when they go to bed. Don't ask why, because I don't know. And uh, we were in such a hurry today that I didn't change into my day clothes."

"Ohh."

"Why? Do I disgust you?" He joked.

"No," She giggled, "But I can do this!" She reached forward, and tickled his ribs and stomach with her tiny fingers.

"Hehehehey!" He burst out laughing, falling on his backside. She just came closer to keep up her playful attack. "Lilyhehehe! Stop it! Hahahaha!"

"No!"

"Lily!"

Venus giggled in her hand as she watched the adorable scene. "Honey, I'd help you if this wasn't precious!"

Finn soon managed to grab onto Lily with both hands, an evil smile on his face. "Come here, you!" She squealed as he imitated an airplane noise, and ran in the master bedroom.

She was plopped on the cozy bed, before he started tickling her on all of her tickle spots; her sides, tummy, ribs, armpits, even her neck and shoulders. She was screaming with laughter and squirming like crazy, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide open. He then knelt down on the bed, pulled her Frozen pajama shirt up, and blew a raspberry in her tummy. She shrieked and tried to hug herself for protection. "Daddyehehehehe! Your chin hair tickles!" She laughed, as he nuzzled her face with his.

Finn drew his hands and head away, letting his daughter breathe. She sat up, and practically fell in his lap, hugging him. "You okay there?" He asked her, his hands rubbing her little back soothingly.

"Yeah," She replied, and looked up at him with her large, green eyes, fluttering her long lashes. He looked down adoringly at his little angel, and kissed her forehead. He loved her like crazy.

He glanced at the doorway, then turned back to Lily. "Hey, you want to tickle Mommy?" She responded with giggles, bouncing on the bed and clapping her hands. "I'll take that as a yes," He smirked, "I'll be right back. You wait down here." He put her down on the floor, then walked out in the living room, where Venus was sitting cluelessly, her toes pointed absentmindedly under her black and white ankle socks with a sneaker design, as she watched the scenery roll by. "Oh Venus," He grinned deviously, and she turned to him. "Come here!" He lifted her up with ease, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Aah! Hey! Finn, put me down!" She yelled, kicking his chest and punching his back, as he walked to the bedroom.

"Quit rough-housing back there!" Ronin ordered, but was unnoticed by his son-in-law. Mars stayed asleep the whole time, exhausted from the sleepless night.

Venus' shirt had fallen down a little, so her ivory skin was exposed against her will, deeply contrasting with the dark fabrics. "Ticky-ticky-ticky!" Finn tickled his wife's bare back for a few seconds, making her squeal and attack harder.

"Finn, stohohop!" She ordered, but it was diminished by her giggles. When they were in the bedroom, Lily giggled at seeing her daddy carrying her mommy on his shoulder. "Finn, put me down now!"

"'Kay," He shrugged, and dropped her down on the bed. Lily watched as Finn wrestled around with Venus (Actual wrestling!), until he had her on her back. "Hey Lil, come on up here." She pushed herself up on the bed, and saw him sitting on Venus' arms, so they were at both sides of her head. "Can you sit on Mommy's lap?" Before the petite young woman could protest, the toddler crawled onto her thighs to keep her down. She now couldn't kick her legs, at the risk of hurting her little girl.

"Guys, let me go!"

"Not yet, V." Finn kept her arms down with his legs, and started slowly lowering his hands to her tiny body, wiggling his fingers tauntingly as he inched closer and closer. Lily giggled as Venus tried to yank her arms down, but her husband was too heavy.

Without warning, he suddenly dug his fingers in Venus' armpits over her shirt. She squealed, sounding almost exactly her daughter, and started squirming. "Fihehehehenn! Hehehehehe!" She giggled hysterically, as Finn moved his hands down her sides, making her laughter grow. Her shirt, which was already a little shorter than average, had ridden up, from her arms being restricted and her thrashing.

"I can see your tummy, Mommy!" Lily giggled, pulling her shirt up further, and started tickling her bare, flat belly with her tiny fingers.

"Lilyehehehehe!" Venus laughed. "Fihehehenn! Stop ihehit! Ahahaha!" ' _Why do I always end up in these situations?_ ' She thought to herself, as she feebly kicked her lower legs.

"Lily, can you blow a raspberry in Mommy's tummy?" Finn asked her, his fingers digging in his wife's sensitive sides.

"Yeah!" The toddler giggled, and did just that: She blew one right in Venus' belly with her tiny lips, and laughed. Her eyes squeezed shut, as her cheeks blushed.

"Guhahahahauys! Stohahahahop! I mean ihehehehehit! I cahahahan't breheheahathe!"

"Okay Lily, Mommy's had enough," Finn stopped his tickle attack, and shifted off of her arms, as Lily jumped off her lap. Venus panted and giggled as she hugged herself, her shirt pulled back down. "You okay there?" He asked his wife.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "I'm good. Jerk," She giggled with a quick tickle to his stomach, making him laugh a little.

"You want to go back out there?"

"Mmm, we don't have to," She replied, sitting up and laying on his shoulder, "Let's just sit here for a bit. Just the three of us."

"C'mere, Lil." Finn encouraged their daughter, and she sat in their laps. Venus sighed blissfully, as her husband rubbed her arm, and kissed her forehead. In her opinion, life was wonderful.

* * *

In the living room, Soren was still with Libra on the floor. "Your robe is soft, Libra," He commented, not knowing what to say, "You look like a puppy."

"She looks adorable, doesn't she?" Bomba watched them. "Mars couldn't stop kissing her before she fell asleep."

"Are you ticklish, Libra?" Soren tickled one of her tiny feet, and her pudgy tummy; she giggled through her pacifier, and kicked her legs. "You are!" The little boy laughed; he then stopped, and kissed her cheek, making Bomba's smile grow. Compared to his twin sister, he was more openly affectionate with baby. She was a little closer with the freckled ginger. Soren grabbed her little toy from her seat, and held it front of her face, not too close. "You like Cookie Monster, Libra?" He then pretended that the toy ate the cookie in its hand. "Nom nom nom!" Libra laughed, as her pacifier fell from her mouth. "Cookies!" He imitated the character's voice, and she laughed harder.

Bomba chuckled as he watched them. Soren was 6 years old, and he was already a natural with infants. The little boy was now making goofy faces at Libra, who was laughing and reaching up to him. The two looked so cute together, in a familial way.

He looked over at Mars, and saw she was still fast asleep, in her pjs of white Ariel print minky pajama pants with a red drawstring, a white Ariel mouse head graphic racerback tank top with a green sequin bow on the back, and a mint robe with teal shells, and a lavender scales-printed tie and trimming. On her feet were teal scale-printed cozy slippers with a lavender Sherpa lining. In case you couldn't tell, Ariel's her favorite Disney princess. Her black and red eyeglasses were crooked, and her black and red ombre hair was messy and in her face, but to him, she was a sleeping beauty. He stroked her hair soothingly, and watched his grandson and his new baby, as Mars moaned pleasantly.

Up front, Ronin was driving along the surprisingly smooth road, when at an intersection, some moron suddenly sped down the road in front of him, so he had to slam on the brakes to avoid collision, surprising everyone. Finn, Venus, and Lily fell back on the bed, but were not injured. "Lunatic," He muttered, then he and Nod turned behind their seats, "Is everybody okay back there?"

From the sudden reaction, Soren fell right in Libra's seat and on her, so she started crying. "Libra, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" He tried to calm her down, as Bomba took over.

"Wha-what happened?" Mars had snapped awake from the hasty stop.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Soren cried as his maternal grandfather gently guided him away from the baby. "The car just stopped out of nowhere, and I...!"

"It's okay, Soren; I know it was an accident," He assured his grandson, "Don't feel bad about it, buddy. I'll calm her down, okay?" He took Libra out of her seat, and tried to sooth her. "Shhh, it's okay, Libra, it's okay. He didn't mean to fall on you." He patted her back as she kept crying.

"What happened?" Mars asked around.

"When the RV stopped, Soren accidentally fell on Libra," MK explained, comforting her guilty son. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt.

"Oh dear! Is she okay?" She ran up to her husband.

"She's just a little shaken up," He replied, still trying to calm their daughter down, "But she's alright."

"Okay, as long as she's not injured," She nodded, and tried to comfort their baby, "You're okay, sweetie," She kissed her head, "You're okay."

"Why don't we take a little bathroom break?" Nod suggested.

"Good idea," Ronin stopped at the next gas station they encountered, and they walked up to the passengers in the back, Nod going in the bedroom. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah," MK nodded, "But Soren accidentally fell on Libra, and she started crying."

"You guys okay back here?" Nod asked the family of three.

"We're good," Venus replied, "Everyone else?"

"From what I heard, Soren fell on Libra, and she started to cry, but they're not hurt."

"Okay." The adults changed into day clothes for their bathroom break, except Ronin already was.

"Ooh, smells like Libra needs a change," Mars remarked.

"Um, c-can you do it?" Bomba requested.

She smirked at him, as she took their baby in her arms. "Wuss," She muttered as she headed out, making him smirk back as he followed her. She had quickly thrown on jeans, replacing her pajama pants, and a black spiderweb jacket over her tank top.

"Come on Lily, let's take a little potty break," Venus took Lily's hand, and walked her outside, Finn following close behind.

* * *

Soon, they were back on the road. Libra was no longer crying, and Soren was now much more careful with her. He didn't want to hurt her again. Finn, Venus, and Lily were now sitting in the booth together, their backs to the window. "If nobody minds," Mars yawned, back in her pjs, "I'm going to sleep some more in the bedroom."

"Here, I'll take you," Bomba picked her up like she was a bride, and walked into the master bedroom. By the time she on the bed, she was already asleep. He took off her glasses, kissed her forehead, and left her be.

"She asleep?" Venus asked her brother-in-law after he came back out.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Libra kept her up all night, needing either a change, or attention."

"Ah. Lily was the same way when she was a baby," She ruffled her daughter's carrot-colored hair, "Always wanted Daddy's full attention."

"Yep," Finn chuckled, "She'd freak out whenever I kissed Venus."

Bomba looked down, and smiled at Libra. She was still in her little Dalmatian outfit, and now a fresh diaper. Her pacifier was in her seat, out of her mouth. "Hey you." She looked up at him with her large eyes. "You feeling better, Libra?" She cooed and reached her hands up to him. To his surprise, she started crying again out of nowhere. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Are you hungry? Or, oh!" He grabbed her pink Minnie Mouse round teether from the ice box, and gently stuck it in her aching mouth. She started chewing on the teether, now calm at the soothing coolness on her gums. "There you go. That's better, isn't it? Nice and cool." He ruffled her black hair and kissed her cheek, as she cooed at him.

* * *

After a while of driving on the road, the sun was gone for the day, and the moon had taken its place in the starry night sky, as everyone except Ronin had fallen asleep. Bomba was slouched over on the table, like Mars had been in the early daytime. Libra, also in a peaceful slumber, was now in a white Minnie Mouse short-sleeved pop art bodysuit with pink backside ruffles, pink Minnie face Mary Janes (because why not? They're adorable) over her puppy socks, and covered with a pink Minnie Mouse itty bitty lovey blanket; her pjs and robe were in the hamper after she had a messy accident. Finn and Venus were leaning on each other, with Lily in their laps. MK was on the chair with hers and Nod's twins in each arm.

Soon, they arrived in a special parking lot. Their time at Disneyland had officially begun.

* * *

 **(A/N: There's the first official chapter! You know the disclaimer.)**

 **The RV is a 2016 Sightseer 35G. If you're curious, find it at winnebago ind dot com! No spaces!**

 **Pinterest Links:**

 **Lily:**

 **\- Anna Doll: 442830575856639433  
** **\- Pjs: 442830575856638847**

 **Libra:**

 **\- Car Seat: 442830575856641825  
** **\- Pjs: 442830575856639871**  
 **\- Socks: 442830575856640488 (Left)  
** **\- Robe: 442830575856639813**  
 **\- Pacifier: 442830575855856269**  
 **\- Cookie Monster Toy: 442830575856642733  
** **\- Teether: 442830575856676512**  
 **\- Bodysuit: 442830575855302269  
** **\- Shoes: 442830575855288663  
** **\- Blanket:** **442830575855829998**

 **Twins:**

 **Susan's Rapunzel Doll: 442830575856639530**  
 **Soren's Sulley Doll: 442830575856639609**  
 **Soren's Pjs: 442830575856639724**  
 **Susan's Pjs: 442830575856642941**  
 **Susan's Socks: 442830575856644911 (middle)**

 **Finn:**

 **Pajama Pants: 442830575855853583**

 **Venus:**

 **Pjs: 442830575856078018**  
 **Socks: 442830575856652810**

 **Mars:**

 **Glasses: AeYIYNy9zN_xlVmdEfJ45I4yTUO8DOGIQetPntOCNyKfQW2tcCb6zA4**  
 **PJ Pants: 442830575855392384**  
 **PJ Top: 442830575851884734**  
 **Robe: 442830575854425139**  
 **Slippers: AcqSRyOnLIqgFipXywHFLOx4kGr0KQWMCIlVUWZX_Ey7_8n6byngJLY**  
 **Jacket: 442830575856675503**


	3. We Have Arrived

**(A/N: Phew! Finally done with this one! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **A Magical Halloween**

Ch. 2

 _Soon, they arrived in a special parking lot. Their time at Disneyland had officially begun._

"I'll get everyone up," Nod offered, and walked in the cabin of the RV, and clapped his hands a couple times. "Hey, guys! Up and at 'em! We're here!"

Bomba snapped awake right away, being a light sleeper. "Huh? What?" He looked outside, and saw the parking lot. "Oh!"

"MK?" Nod gently nudged her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. "MK, we're here. Kids?" He woke the twins.

"Hmm?" Her green eyes blinked open, as did the kids'. "Oh! Soren, Susan, we're at Disneyland!"

"We are! Yay!" They cheered. Luckily, Libra was already awake at this time.

"Come on, sweetheart," Bomba lifted the baby out of her seat, "Let's wake up Mommy."

Mars was still peacefully asleep in the bed, on her side, as if the RV never moved, using her cozy robe as a blanket; her glasses were nearby, in the mirror cabinet where she couldn't break them by accident. He walked in, and put the infant on bed, over the soft sheets. "Okay, go wake Mommy, Libra." Cooing, she crawled up to her mama's face, and kissed her cheek with a cute little "mwah".

The pale redhead moaned sleepily at the contact, and her ruby eyes blinked open. "Mmm?" She saw Libra up close, and giggled. "Hey you; good morning," She kissed her forehead, and sat up, turning to her husband. "What's going on? Are we there?" She asked him, as he gave her glasses to her.

"Yep, we are. We'll let you get dressed." He took Libra out of the room.

Once alone, she quickly threw on her greyscale Alice in Wonderland dress and mint Little Mermaid sneakers, then joined the others. "Hey, guys!" She turned to her sister, brother-in-law, and niece. "We're here! Wake up!" The three were up at hearing the ruckus of everyone getting ready; with Lily in her aunts and uncles' supervision, Finn and Venus changed their clothes in the bedroom. She pulled on a purple Jack Skellington printed t-shirt, black high-rise distressed shorts, and black Stitch skeleton combat boots, while he went with a black Disney Villains t-shirt, simple jeans, and his sneakers.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get out of this thing." Ronin led the large family out into the night, Finn carrying a drowsy Lily in her pjs, clutching her beloved doll, and Mars holding an already sleeping Libra, while Bomba lugged the folded-up stroller. They made their way through the doors with their luggage, and entered the lobby. The kids admired the impressive interior through their fatigue, as they gathered on the curved couch, Ronin checking them in. The seating area had a Small World design carpet in shades of purple and blue, with hints of white. Finn leaned back on the purple cushions, with Lily laying sleepily on his chest, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"When're we getting in the room?" She mumbled.

"Soon, Lilybelle," He kissed the top of her head, "We'll be there soon. After we have dinner, we can go to bed."

"'Kay."

Mars laid back on the couch, caressing Libra's back soothingly. Due to getting some sleep more recently than the rest, she wasn't tired at all. In fact, she was getting hungry, so she was eager to eat.

MK had Susan close to her, as she and her boys waited for Ronin to finish at the front desk. "Where's Disneyland, Mommy?" Susan asked her.

"It's nearby outside," She replied, stroking her short red hair, "We'll be going there tomorrow, sweetie. We need to have dinner, and get some sleep first."

"Speaking of dinner, be right back," Nod stood up, and joined Ronin at the desk, "Hi. What restaurant do you recommend here? We haven't eaten yet. We're all together."

"Well, if you like a formal atmosphere, I'd go to Steakhouse 55," The clerk replied, "It's right here in the hotel, and the food is amazing."

"Okay," The brunette nodded, "Thanks. I'll talk to the rest of our family about it."

"You're very welcome, sir. Your children are adorable. Which ones are yours?" She asked them both.

"This one here," Ronin tussled Nod's hair, "And the twin girls with black hair."

"Mine are the little redheaded twins."

"Ah. Well, I hope you all have a magical time."

"Thank you," Ronin nodded politely. They then re-joined the rest of the family, while the said little twins were exploring the lobby together, with MK trying to keep up. Mars was watching, thankful that Libra could barely walk yet, let alone run. Nod joined his wife with their twins, as Ronin turned to the other parents. "We've got a suite with a great view."

"A suite? Cool!" Venus showed excitement.

"What's a suite, Grandpa?" Lily asked him innocently from her place on Finn's chest.

"It's a hotel room that's a lot bigger than the standards," Ronin explained to his ginger granddaughter, "It has more space."

"Wow," She smiled sleepily.

"We should get everyone back here, for when the bellhop arrives for our luggage," Bomba commented, "I reckon the kids will want to ride the cart."

"I got it," Ronin turned to his twin grandchildren, "Soren! Susan!" They ran over immediately, with MK and Nod closely following. "The bellhop should be here soon to carry our luggage for us, so we need to stay together."

"Okay!" They beamed simultaneously.

"You all excited?" Nod asked the kids.

"Yeah!" Susan exclaimed.

"I am!" Lily added.

"Me too!" Soren chimed in, as he climbed up next to Mars on the couch. "What about you, Libra?" She was fast asleep, and didn't hear a word he said. "Libra?" He tapped her back a little bit.

"Shh," Mars gently shushed him, guiding his hand away, "She's asleep, honey." She patted her nephew's head. "You can ask her later."

"Okay."

"What restaurant did you find?" Venus asked her adoptive big brother.

"It's called "Steakhouse 55"," He replied, "According to the clerk, it's a formal place, so we'll need to dress nicely."

"Hope you girls packed nice clothes," Finn smirked.

"We did, and then some," Venus giggled, "We packed nice clothes for you boys too, just in case."

Soon, a bellhop came to the family with a luggage cart, empty and ready for loading. "May I take your luggage?" He offered.

"Wow!" Soren ran up to the cart, Susan following closely.

"Cool!"

"Thank you," Venus nodded, and the adults loaded their suitcases on the cart. To their amusement, the twins hopped on for a ride, gripping the gold bars. "Uh, i-is it okay if they ride the cart?"

"They're just fine, ma'am," He assured her.

"I wanna ride too!" Lily joined them, evening out the weight to avoid the cart tipping. She held onto the bar with one arm, gripping her Anna doll with her other.

"Let's get to it then." The bellhop started leading the family to their suite, the three kids squealing with ecstacy.

"Our kids here have been really excited for this trip," Nod decided to make conversation along the way, "It's all they've been talking about."

"Well, it looks like they're already having a great time," The bellhop remarked with a friendly smile, "How old are they?"

"Our twins are six," Nod answered, holding MK closer.

"And our little girl is three," Venus added, holding Finn's arm lovingly.

"This little lady here is just a year old," Mars concluded, holding a peaceful Libra to her chest.

"Ah. Is this your first time at Disneyland?" He asked all of them.

"Not to the parks, but this is our first time staying in a hotel on the property," MK replied.

"Although this is Libra's first time here," Mars added in.

"Well, I can assure you that you all will be very comfortable here, at the Disneyland Hotel."

"It looks pretty great so far," Bomba commented, his arm around Mars' shoulders.

"This is our first time coming here for Halloween," Venus piped up, "Our Lily had the idea of us wearing matching pajamas, so we'll be doing just that tonight." She reached over, and patted the little ginger's head.

"That should be fun."

"It was my idea!" Lily exclaimed peppily.

"That's what your mommy just told me, kiddo," He chuckled at the adorable toddler. Soon, they made it to the 1-bedroom suite the family booked. "Here's your suite." The bellhop unlocked the door, gave Ronin the key, and opened the door, letting the family enter. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Wow," The twins breathed in awe, hopping off the cart and exploring the suite.

"Thanks," Nod tipped the bellhop with a dollar, as Ronin and Finn unloaded the suitcases.

"Lily? It's time to get off," Venus turned to her baby girl.

She stubbornly gripped on the brass bar with a sad pout. "I wanna ride more," She mumbled.

"Come on, sweetie," Venus knelt down, and gestured for her to come closer. "Hop in." She held her arms out to catch her; Lily reluctantly released her hold, and jumped in her mommy's arms. "There you go. Come on, let's look around." They passed by Mars laying a sleeping Libra on the couch, so she could help with the luggage, as they explored. Ronin was making a reservation at Steakhouse 55 while Mars, Bomba, Nod, and Finn handled the luggage. The bellhop left with the cart after it was empty, but not without wishing the family a magical night. "Isn't this suite nice?"

"Uh huh!" Lily nodded, looking all around the living room. The walls were tan with vertical two-tone stripes, and a tan swirled carpet. The couch and cushioned chairs were a modest tan, and the TV stand, tables, and cabinets were a dark brown with a slick texture. The four chairs at one table had blue vertical stripes on the cushions. From the windows, which were adorned with blue lining and blue/tan plaid drapes, they had a view of the Downtown Disney District. "When do we eat, Mommy? My tummy's hungry." A little growl proved Lily's point.

"Your Grandpa Ronin is making a reservation at a restaurant here in the hotel, baby. That's where we book a table ahead of time, so it's saved for us. Soon, all of our tummies will be well fed." Lily squealed and giggled when Venus tickled her stomach. "We'll just relax here for a little bit, then get dressed and head to the restaurant at our reserved time."

"Okay." She snuggled in her shoulder to relax, as they wandered the suite.

"Here's the bathroom," Venus walked in. The walls were a light dull blue color with a subtle print, a tan floor, white fluffy towels, and a tub with a shower, tiles in tan, blue, and white, and a blue and white curtain. The sink was a slick dark brown with white porcelain, a silver faucet, and white potted flowers. "Nice, huh?" They then ended their tour in the bedroom. The walls, carpet, and windows were the same as in the living room with two cozy-looking beds. They each had white sheets and covers, tan shiny skirts, two white long pillows, and a brown cushioned headboard. Between them was a brown nightstand with a lamp, and a brown wooden portrait of a castle and fireworks was above the headboards. A blue cushioned chair and a tall lamp sat by the window for a view. Lily was set on one of the beds, so Venus looked for the button to the portrait. "Hey, Lily? Watch the fireworks." She pressed the button, and the fireworks lit up!

"Wow!" The toddler clapped her little hands, and bounced on the bed, giggling with excitement. "Pretty!" Venus sat next to her on the bed, and they watched the portrait lights blink in a pattern. "Hey, there's lights outside too!" Lily crawled across the bed for a better view of the window.

Venus looked, and saw the downtown area was lit up for the night. "Ah yeah, that's the Downtown Disney District. It's where a lot of shops and restaurants are at. Movie theaters too."

"Can we see a movie?"

She giggled at her cuteness. "Sorry, honey; we won't have time. Besides, we have theaters at home."

Finn peeked in the room, and saw his favorite girls on the bed. "Hey, there are my princesses." He sat next to Venus, and kissed her head. "What're you ladies doing?" He ruffled Lily's hair, making her giggle.

"Just relaxing a little until our reservation time," His wife answered, her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy, the picture lights up!" Lily crawled up to the wooden portrait, which was turned off. Venus turned it back on, so her husband could see it in action.

"Ah, nice," He smiled, "Pretty."

A while later, it was time to get ready for dinner time at Steakhouse 55. "Okay everyone, get ready for dinner," Ronin called out through the suite, so they all could hear. "Dress nice!" He was in jeans, black lace-up TOMs, and a black polo t-shirt with a subtle Mickey silhouette.

Finn went with nice jeans, his sneakers, and a jade green Mickey Mouse polo t-shirt that complimented his green eyes and orange hair, before he let Venus get Lily ready. "Daddy!" She came out a few minutes later, as Venus was getting dressed. "I'm ready!" She was in a green mermaid scales sequin dress that reached above her knees, pink Minnie Mouse bow print laceless sneakers, and a Frozen silver faux leather jacket with blue snowflakes on the sleeves and above the ruffled bottom hem.

"Wow Lilybelle, you look great," He knelt down, and kissed her cheek, "My little princess."

In the bathroom, Mars put on her black corset dress with a blue and black Alice silhouette skirt, and black and white striped Cheshire Cat flats. She then dressed Libra in a plum purple Alice in Wonderland dress with puffed sleeves and a Peter Pan collar, and over her diaper was white and orchid purple striped bloomers. On her tiny feet were light blue Mary Janes with a white ruffle and black bow at the toes. She also had a black Alice velveteen coat for extra warmth. "Oh, you look so precious!" Mars gushed. "Wait 'til Daddy sees you!"

"Alright Soren," Nod came out in jeans, checkerboard Vans, and a black Jack Skellington printed button-up t-shirt, "You can get dressed now."

"Okay, Daddy!" He obediently grabbed his nice clothes picked out for him, and ran in the bathroom after Mars was done. He changed into little khaki jeans, blue striped Mickey Mouse laceless sneakers, and a black Jack Skellington button-up t-shirt, matching his dad. He was holding his grey and red Spiderman faux leather jacket on his arm, as he ran back out in the living room. "I'm ready!"

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Nod chuckled, and ruffled his son's red hair. "Wait 'til your mommy sees you, buddy."

"I'm ready too, Daddy!" Susan bounded out of the bathroom in her maroon velvet dress with a flared skirt, and flower appliques on the bodice, black Minnie flats with silver studded bows at the toes, and a black faux leather biker jacket with pink roses.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Nod patted his daughter's head, and kissed her cheek.

After a minute, MK came out of the bedroom in a black Sleeping Beauty castle sequin t-shirt, a black high-low skirt, and black patent ballet flats. "You kids look great! And Soren, you're matching with Daddy! That's so cute!" She gushed. "You both look very handsome!" She rubbed her nose on Soren's, then pecked Nod's lips.

"You look beautiful," Nod complimented his wife.

"Thanks, Nod," She blushed. She didn't have a whole lot of nice clothes, so she felt more at ease.

Bomba was in jeans, black Vans, and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with a subtle white Mickey silhouette. "Isn't she adorable in this little outfit?" Mars gushed over Libra.

"Yes she does," He chuckled, as the baby cooed.

Venus, being the last to get prepared, came out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm ready; sorry if I took a while."

Smiling, Finn came up to her, and kissed her lips after practically hunching over, due to her short height. "Wow Venus, you look so beautiful." Her gaze averted with a shy blush on her cheeks, as she let out a meek "thanks." She was wearing a black mesh short-sleeved Disney Villains icons dress that reached her feet, with a black tank top and cycle shorts underneath the slip, a matching studded, faux leather biker jacket, and black patent Mickey ears sneakers.

"Now that we're all ready, let's head to the restaurant." Ronin led the family out of the suite, locking the door behind them after everyone was in the hallway, and they made their way to their destination.

"Grandpa, carry me!" Lily ran up to him, her arms up. Her doll was held tightly in one of her hands by an arm. Finn and Venus shared giggles of amusement at their daughter.

"Come here, kid," Ronin picked up the toddler, and they started walking again. Lily had her arms around his neck, her big green eyes blinking innocently. He felt like he was carrying a young Venus again; Lily was just like her. She was as beautiful as her mama.

After getting directions, they arrived at Steakhouse 55. "Wow, nice," MK remarked when they entered the lounge. After confirming their reservation, the family had to stay in the waiting area until a table big enough for 7 adults and 4 children was available. Ronin sat in one of the two chairs, with Lily in his lap.

Finn sat in the other chair, watching his precious baby play with, and talk to her doll about where they were. He loved her with all his heart; no man was going to steal her away from him anytime soon, or at all. "Daddy, I'm a little mermaid," She giggled as she played with her sparkly dress, admiring how it shone from the lights.

"Yes you are, cutie. You're my little mermaid."

"When do we get in?" Soren looked up at MK.

"We'll get in soon, honey," She assured him, "Are you getting hungry?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too," Susan added.

Venus came up to the chair her husband sat in, and leaned down a bit. "Can you make a little room?" She smirked.

Finn shrugged with a playful smirk back at his wife. "I can do this." He lifted her up in a bridal style, and set her on his lap as she laughed.

"Don't get too rowdy there, guys," Mars teased them, "We're in public, and with our kids."

"We know," Venus giggled, and laid on Finn's shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful, V," He kissed her forehead, and held her closer.

"Thanks."

Soon, they were able to get a table to eat at, along with a high chair for Libra to sit in next to her mommy. "A waiter will come momentarily to take your orders. Have a magical night."

"Thank you," Ronin nodded, and the maitre`d left them be. Soon, they were able to order their meals, and the adults washed up in the restrooms, helping the kids.

From her spot between her daddy and her grandpa, Lily started gazing at the pictures of delicious food on one of their menus, in the dessert page, with intense focus. Finn smiled as he watched her; she was so precious. "What're you looking at there, princess?" He asked her.

"The picture the lady gave me," She answered, glancing up at him with her large, green eyes, "These look yummy!"

"Well, I don't think your tummy will be able to contain all that," He poked her belly over her dress, and she giggled, dropping the menu on the table.

"You hungry, Libra?" Mars cooed. "Are you hungry, sweetie?" Libra giggled, as she got a kiss on her cheek. "Here you go." The pale redhead gave her a bottle from her purse; the baby started drinking the milk out of it, feeling satisfied. "You cutie."

"She's a cutie, because she looks like you," Bomba smirked.

Mars blushed shyly at that. "No, she looks like you."

"I hope she grows up to look like you. If she looks like me, I'd feel bad for her."

"Oh, stop it," She shook her head, "Don't insult yourself. You're very handsome." She pecked his lips.

"Can we get dessert, Daddy?" Susan looked up at Nod.

"We'll see," He replied, "If we all aren't full from our meals, and if you behave, we'll get dessert."

"Yay!" Soren cheered.

Ronin smirked at his only grandson. It was like Nod was a little boy again; they were so much alike.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Lily whined.

"I know, Lilybelle; I'm hungry too," Finn patted her shoulder.

"I wanna eat now."

"Our food will come soon."

"I wanna eat now!" She suddenly yelled, surprising the rest of the family.

"Lily," Finn scolded her before she could make a bigger fuss, "You need to be patient, and wait for our food to come. Now behave yourself, or you won't get dessert." She looked at the table silently, pouting. "It won't be long, sweetheart. Our food will be here before you know it." He kissed her cheek. "Can you be a good girl, for me and Mommy?" Venus looked at their daughter with him.

"Okay," She gave in."

"Good," He smiled, and rubbed his nose in her soft, orange hair, making her giggle.

Before long, their waiter came to their table, with their orders on the cart. "Okay, I have your fresh fish with macaroni and cheese aside," He set the plate in front of MK with her help, as she showed gratitude, "A prime New York strip loin with a Yukon Gold mashed potato for you, sir," He gave it to Finn, "A 16 oz prime rib with lobster macaroni and cheese on the side," That was for Ronin; the waiter set the plate in front of him, as Lily stared, "A bone-in rib-eye," Nod helped set the plate down, "A cold water lobster tail for you, ma'am," He set the plate in front of Mars, "A little gem lettuce salad," Bomba helped set the bowl down, "And some onion soup au Gratin for you," He concluded with giving Venus her soup. "And who here ordered the California chicken pot pie?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Lily bounced in her seat, as Finn took the plate.

"Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you!" She turned to the waiter.

"You're very welcome, little one."

"I'm not little! I'm a big girl!"

"Ah," He chuckled with Finn, "And who had the two Jr. Filet Mignons?"

"We did!" Soren and Susan replied together. MK and Nod gave them their plates. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, kids. Oh, and here's your baby food, ma'am," He gave Mars the cup of apple flavored baby food for Libra.

"Thanks!" She opened the cup, scooped out a spoonful, and turned to her baby. "Libra, open up." She stared cluelessly at the spoon with her large, teal eyes. "Come on, baby. Here comes the train; choo-choo!" When Libra opened her mouth, Mars carefully stuck the spoon in. "Mmm, yummy! Now Mommy's gotta eat, sweetie." She dug into her lobster tail, as Bomba ate his salad. As she ate, she made sure to give Libra spoonfuls of baby food, to keep her nourished.

"How's your pot pie, Lily?" Finn asked his daughter.

"Yummy!" She replied, eating quite messily. The twins were enjoying their potatoes, satisfying their empty tummies, as MK and Nod ate their fish with mac n' cheese and bone-in rib-eye, respectively. They had to use a little convincing to get the twins to eat their carrots.

As Ronin ate his lobster mac n' cheese, he noticed that his ginger granddaughter was staring at his food, as she ate hers. He smirked as her gaze stayed locked on his plate; she was barely even blinking. "You want to try a bit of this?" He offered to her.

"Uh huh," She nodded, as Finn and Venus turned to them.

Ronin used her little spoon to scoop out a small amount, being sure everything was in there (mac, cheese, lobster, black truffles), and gave it to her. "Here you go." He was amused when she ate off the spoon without taking it.

"Thank you!" She grinned with her mouth full, then chewed it up. When she grimaced humorously at the weird tastes, Finn and Venus couldn't help but laugh, as Ronin's smile grew. "That tastes weird." Venus giggled in her fist; she was so adorable.

"Just eat your pie, honey," Finn kissed her hair through his chuckles.

Before long, everyone was finished, and decided that they weren't full enough. "Okay, I'll go ahead and take your plates," The waiter put their empty, but dirty dishes on the cart. "Would you like some dessert?"

"Yeah!" Soren, Susan, and Lily all answered simultaneously.

"Yes, please. We'll all share the 24-layer chocolate cake," Nod decided, "It should fill us all up."

"Okay, coming right up," The waiter wrote down their order, then headed back to the kitchen, to have their dishes washed.

"Yay, chocl-y cake!" Lily cheered, then drank out of her miniature water bottle that went with her meal.

"Yep, we're having chocolate cake," Finn smiled at her, and kissed her cheek, as Ronin tussled her hair.

"You look very pretty, Susan," MK looked down at her daughter, briefly fingering at the skirt of her dress.

"Thanks, Mommy. You're pretty too."

"She's right," Nod chuckled, and Soren nodded, as MK blushed.

"Thanks, guys."

Before long, their waiter came to their table with a super-tall slice of chocolate cake on the cart, ready for consumption. Lily and the twins gawked in awe, with wide eyes and dropped jaws, as he set it on the table for them. "Okay, here's your 24-layer chocolate cake. You all enjoy." He chuckled at the kids' amazement, then left the family be. The three children couldn't stop staring; the cake had to have been a foot tall!

"Okay, let's divide this thing up into even pieces." Ronin laid the cake on its side, then used a knife to cut it into smaller pieces, trying to be as even as possible, before there were 11 pieces. He then handed them out, each family member receiving one piece, including Libra. "Enjoy."

Mars took Libra's piece, scooping a spoonful out of it, then fed it to her. "There you go, sweetie. Mmm, yummy!" She then ate her own, relishing the wonderful taste.

Lily and the twins were gobbling theirs at quite a fast pace, getting their hands and faces messy. "Lily, slow down," Finn laughed as he ate his piece, "You'll get a tummy-ache if you eat too fast."

"Listen to Uncle Finn, you two," Nod turned to the twins, as they were spilling crumbs on their clothes, "Take it easy there."

"Oh, this is so good!" Venus moaned delightfully. "I love dark chocolate!"

"I got mint," Finn turned to her.

"Your favorite?"

"Yep; my breath ought to smell pretty good after I finish this."

She shook her head at that. "Don't count on it, stink-breath." She giggled through her bite when Finn gave her a playful look. "You're brushing your teeth after this, mister."

"Fine," He playfully pouted.

"Yeah, brush your teeth, Daddy!" Lily joined in.

"See? She knows," Venus joked, as he tried not to laugh.

"I know, I know," He snickered, as he kept eating. "Girls," He playfully muttered under his breath, but was ignored.

After everyone finished their dessert, the bill was paid (with the adults splitting the check evenly), and the family stood up to leave. Ronin looked down when he felt a little hand tug on his wrist; it was Lily, with a pleading facial expression. "Alright, come here." He lifted her out of the chair, and the family left the restaurant. The little ginger's large, green eyes drooped as she laid on Ronin's shoulder, clutching her doll close.

When they entered the lobby, the same clerk that checked them in was still behind the front desk. "Hey!" She greeted them. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Very much," Finn nodded, "The kids loved Steakhouse 55; we all did."

"Thanks for recommending it," Nod added, "We'll leave a review."

"Anytime! Have a magical night!"

"Thanks!" MK waved her hand that wasn't holding her son's, as they arrived at the elevator.

In their suite, Lily was on the verge of falling asleep, as Ronin set her on the couch. "Okay, time to change into our matching Pjs!" Venus announced.

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

Soon, they were all wearing said pjs. The men (Nod, Finn, Bomba, even Ronin) wore black long-sleeved shirts with black/white striped pants, orange sleeves and neckline, a white Mickey face, and the word "Boo" in white letters. Soren's were the same, only the sleeves were striped with orange cuffs, which were also on his pants. Susan and Lily were both wearing a Minnie Mouse nightshirt with a Minnie "Boo" graphic, orange piplining, and short, black/white striped sleeves. Baby Libra was in a long-sleeved shirt with the same Minnie graphic design, and black/white striped sleeves that had orange cuffs and neckline, while the pants were orange with white polka dots. The women (MK, Venus, Mars) were in black Minnie Mouse "Boo" t-shirts with striped sleeves, an orange neckline, and orange pants that matched Libra's.

"We all look great!" Venus exclaimed. "We should take a picture!"

"I'm on it," Nod set up a camera in front of the bed closest to the window, "Okay everyone, gather up! You too, kids!" After everybody was on the bed, he set the timer for a few seconds, then quickly took position next to MK, so they leaned into each other. The kids were in front of the adults, so they would be easily seen. "Alright everyone, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" They all smiled, as the camera snapped the picture.

"Okay, let's see how it looks." Nod checked the picture, and smiled at the result. "Looks good!" The camera was passed around, so all the adults could voice their opinion; they all loved it. "Okay, now you all can scatter," He joked.

Bomba looked to the bed, and noticed that the kids were the only ones left; this was a great opportunity for more pictures of them. "Hey, Lily? Can I get a photo of you and Libra together?"

"Okay!" She nodded enthusiastically; she grabbed the baby under her arms, and tried to pull her closer. "Come here, Libra!"

"Careful with her," Bomba helped get Libra close enough to the toddler, then grabbed the camera off the tripod. "Okay sweetheart, smile!" Lily held Libra to her chest, and flashed a bright grin, as the picture was taken. "Perfect! Thanks, Lily." He couldn't help but laugh when he noticed that in the picture, Libra wasn't smiling at all; if anything, she had kind of a blank expression.

"I want a picture with Libra!" Soren piped up.

"Okay buddy, you'll get one. Lily, let Soren take her." Lily crawled away, as her cousin lugged Libra in his lap. She seemed to look more comfortable with him. "Okay Soren, give me a big smile." The little boy smiled for the camera, as to Bomba's surprise, Libra smiled too! "That looks great!" He showed it to Soren, who loved the results. "Who's next?" After Susan had her picture taken with the baby, she wanted one with her little cousin. "Okay Lily, you sit with Susan."

"Okay!" The little ginger practically plopped in the redhead's lap.

"Alright girls, smile!" The picture turned out adorable like the others, with both little girls smiling brightly in their matching nightshirts. "You twins are next; Soren, come here and give Susan a hug." He crawled over to his sister, and pulled her into a side embrace. "Perfect; now both of you, give me a big smile!" The both obliged, and the photo was precious.

"What's happening here?" Mars wondered aloud, as she walked in the room.

"Just taking pictures of the kids while they're still kids." She giggled at that. "They're all adorable; come look." He gave the camera to her.

"Aww!" She gushed. "They are! You all did good." She giggled at the one of her baby with her little niece. "Is Libra not smiling in this one?"

"Nope," He snickered, "She's not."

Before long, to the kids' disappointment, it was time for bed. Venus called dibs on the bed closest to the window, so she and Finn sat with Lily, while Ronin was on the bed closer to the door. Bomba and Mars decided on the futon couch; Libra was in the living room, already asleep in her car seat, so they wanted to stay close to her. MK and Nod squeezed in the chair by the bedroom window, with her on his lap, as Soren and Susan joined Ronin. "Okay, good night, everyone!" Nod called out, and received "good night"'s from the rest of the adults, and three of the kids. "Let's get some sleep." He and MK shared a short kiss, before she laid on his chest, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Nod held her close to him, as he gazed around the room. He smiled at seeing the twins sleeping soundly in each of Ronin's arms. They were so precious; he loved them with all his heart. He carefully laid his head on MK's, and fell asleep. He hoped that his son, daughter, and nieces would have the best Halloween of their lives tomorrow. Although Libra most likely wouldn't remember it...

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I was able to squeeze in a couple of cute little MK x Nod moments after billions of moments featuring Finn x Venus, and a few of Mars x Bomba. XD You know the disclaimer.**

 **Pinterest Links:**

 **Lily:**

 **\- Dress: 442830575856568591**

 **\- Jacket: 442830575855497351**

 **\- Shoes: 442830575856693392**

 **Libra:**

 **\- Dress & Bloomers: 442830575856686945**

 **\- Coat: 442830575856686960**

 **\- Shoes: ASS5ZL2ZTadnHAsfO58dqEdq2zNCkMPPnM8FiJzMAEITKG81YYllWlw**

 **\- Bottle: 442830575857813581**

 **Soren:**

 **\- Button-Up: 442830575856617506**

 **\- Jacket: 442830575856687866**

 **\- Shoes: 442830575856314361**

 **Susan:**

 **\- Dress: 442830575856686745**

 **\- Jacket: 442830575856687832**

 **\- Shoes: 442830575856691554**

 **Venus:**

 **\- T-Shirt: AVDPFERjB6p5DkNhQbWlaz9G_h_4GTHydtKp_4QIvijW0sCNKvavrT4**

 **\- Shorts: 442830575855683499**

 **\- Boots: 442830575856243314**

 **\- Dress: 442830575856052471** **(I actually got it for Christmas! It reaches my feet too! XD)**

 **\- Tank: 442830575855392065**

 **\- Shorts: 442830575854834653**

 **\- Sneakers: 442830575856314306**

 **\- Jacket: 442830575856052467**

 **Finn:**

 **\- T-Shirt: 442830575856083340**

 **\- Nice Shirt: 442830575856686834**

 **Mars:**

 **\- Dress 1: 442830575854869495**

 **\- Sneakers: 442830575854718065**

 **\- Dress 2: 442830575854634250**

 **\- Flats: 442830575854452687**

 **MK:**

 **\- T-Shirt: 442830575855728848**

 **\- Skirt: 442830575856033072**

 **\- Shoes: 442830575855219269**

 **Nod:**

 **\- Button-Up: 442830575856617671**

 **Ronin:**

 **\- Shirt: 442830575856686777**

 **Bomba:**

 **\- Shirt: 442830575856762454**

 **Pajamas:**

 **\- Mens: 442830575855486762**

 **\- Womens: 442830575855486753**

 **\- Boys: 442830575855486764**

 **\- Girls: 442830575855486863**

 **\- Libra: 442830575855477683)**


End file.
